The First Day
by WwMadz1087
Summary: IDK...just read it lol
1. Colleagues

Just so you all know...I have been writing this story for 3 months! It's all written, and I will try to post a new chap every week!  
  
Disclaimer: You know...the usual. Dick Wolf owns it all...not me!!  
  
My first SVU fic and it's co-written with my sister! (Thanks G!)  
  
Please R&R! Be gentle!  
  
Mini-summary: SVU/Olivia's first day MY WAY! HAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!  
  
Chapter One: Colleagues.  
  
-----------  
  
Olivia Benson woke up in her new apartment. As she looked around in a half-concious state she almost didn't realize where the  
  
hell she was. After she remembered, it all came flooding back to her at once. New York, One-Six, new job, new partner...and it  
  
all starts today.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock. 5:45. She figured she'd better get up sometime soon. She turned on the few lights that she had in  
  
her barely-unpacked apartment and made her way to the kitchen. Nothing too exciting here. She cooked, she ate, she cleaned up. But all  
  
she could think about was what her day could possibly turn out to be like. Will they like her? Will they accept her? She didn't have  
  
time to worry about it. She had to get ready.  
  
As she got out of her shower and dressed into her red-orange ribbed sleeveless turtleneck and black pants, she realized that this was  
  
what she had been waiting all her life to do. Catch the pedophiles and other miscellaneous bastards who walk the streets preying  
  
on children and women just like her mother. She shuddered briefly before going to her bathroom mirror to put makeup on.  
  
Olivia finished with her make-up and walked out the door, grabbing her keys as she passed her nightstand. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
she asked herself. As she walked, she could feel her heart jumping into her throat, and as she made it to the front of the building,  
  
she could swear it was in her mouth. "C'mon Liv. Let's do this."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How may I help you?" a woman asked Olivia.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Captain Donald Cragen?" She replied.  
  
"You must be Olivia. He's expecting you in the office all the way to the back of the Squad Room."  
  
Olivia thanked the woman and made her way,anxious, to Cragen's office. She felt like there were 1 million pairs of eyes were *glaring* at her,  
  
which made her start to flush, but she didn't look anyone in the face. Nor did she want to make an attempt to.  
  
The door to Cragen's office was shut, but as she was about 10 feet from it, a man with brown eyes showed up in the threshold.  
  
what little hair he had was gray. He appeared in a 3-piece suit, minus the blazer. He wore brown suspenders, matching his eyes,  
  
and the sleeves of his button-up shirt were rolled up. A very comfortable look, indeed, Olivia thought to herself.  
  
"I take it you're Detective Benson?" He asked. She nodded "Captain Donald Cragen." He held his hand out for her to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir." She replied, as he shut the door behind her. She took a seat in one of the large leather chairs in  
  
the Captain's office  
  
"Please, Detective. Cut the formalities. Besides, that makes me feel old." He joked. "Now, let's get down to business."  
  
So, after all was said and done, Olivia had her gun and her badge, and she was ready to face anything. Until Cragen said it.  
  
"Now, let's go meet your new colleagues." Olivia twitched with anxiety.  
  
Olivia tried her hardest not to show any fear, and it must have worked, because Cragen never saw any look of fear on her face.  
  
He opened the door, just in time to see a small Asian man walk by looking very busy.  
  
"Doc," Cragen said, "c'mere." The man walked over. "Doc, this is Olivia Benson. She's our new detective."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. George Huang. But everyone around here calls me Doc."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Olivia replied.  
  
"Same here. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get back to work now. Good luck!"  
  
No sooner did Doc finish his sentence than two odd looking men came up to the Captain.  
  
"Hey Cap," the African-American man started, referring to Cragen. His leather jacket and slicked-back hair made Olivia nervous  
  
about him.  
  
"Hey Fin! Leave the man alone. He's got a *lady friend* with him!" said an older man across the room, who seemed to be his partner.  
  
He wore large glasses and had brown hair dusted with white streaks. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
The Captain looked at the older man, raising his eyebrows in a get-serious manner. "Actually," he started, "this is your new  
  
colleague. Detective Benson, meet Detectives Odafin Tutuola," he said suggesting the one in the leather jacket. "and Detective   
  
John Munch." he finished, pointing towards the man in glasses.  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Odafin. Olivia must have looked confused, because he followed that up with "I know the name is a little scary,  
  
which is why everyone calls me Fin." He said.  
  
"Oh good. Nice to meet you, Fin. I'm Olivia Benson." She felt relieved  
  
"Olivia?" Said the older man, as he started walking towards her.  
  
"Yes." She replied. She could feel herself getting more and more comfortable around all these new people.  
  
"Nice name. Call me Munch. Everyone does."  
  
"Munch is the comic relief around here." Cragen started.  
  
"Yea, well, with what we see every day, we could sure use some comedy around here." Munch said, almost finishing Cragen's sentence.  
  
"Don!" Olivia heard from the back of the Squad Room. She noticed that whoever this was, she was the only other woman besides herself.  
  
"Alex. Before you start, I'd like you to meet our newest Detective."  
  
"Olivia Benson." She introduced herself.  
  
"Finally! Another woman! ADA Alex Cabot. Nice to meet you."   
  
"Same here." Olivia smiled  
  
"Can I steal him from you?" She asked, meaning Cragen.  
  
"Of course, I mean sure, I mean, well it is his job, so ... I'll stop now since all I'm doing is rambling ..." She laughed.  
  
Olivia started talking to Munch and Fin while Alex and Cragen conversed. Once Alex was done, Cragen looked at Olivia.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but your partner took today off." He said. "But, I can show you where you'll be working."  
  
Olivia was disappointed, but she'd gotten over it as soon as she got to her desk.  
  
As she sat in the chair, she felt it. She felt that this was right. It was where she belonged. As she was in the middle of deep thought  
  
she was suddenly snapped out of it by a person's voice. Then she realized the person was talking to her.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Be nice! Please review! 


	2. The Things You Learn

Thanks for the reviews guys! I just wanted to clarify something. I got the review that said that Fin was there after Olivia, which I didn't  
  
take into consideration until after the fic was almost done. So, I figured, since it's an AU fic, that fans of the show would let it slide!  
  
Sorry if I confused ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chap 1  
  
R&R! Be nice to us!  
  
Chapter Two: The Things You Learn  
  
-----------  
  
"Hello?" The man repeated himself. Olivia snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh..uh...sorry." She said. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. All at once 1 million thoughts went through her head.  
  
Who is this guy? Why is he sitting at the desk across from me? Does he work here? Is he married? Kids?  
  
"Elliott. What did I tell you about doing this?" Cragen said, realizing the man sitting there.  
  
"Sorry, Captain. I just can't figure this case out." He apologized.  
  
Cragen walked over to the desks. "Olivia," he started, "this is your new partner."  
  
"Olivia? Olivia what?" he said to her, in a voice that seemed like he was almost talking to a child.  
  
"Benson. Detective Olivia Benson. And you would be..." she said, trying to remain confident in front of a man that she had just  
  
made a fool of herself in front of not one whole minute ago.  
  
"Elliot Stabler. I take it we're partners?" He said, studying her features. Her wide, brown eyes, her freshly painted lips, her  
  
short, brown hair, her smooth complexion. He knew that Olivia was the type of partner who would have made Kathy jealous.  
  
"That's what the boss-man says." She replied, throwing her thumb in the direction of Cragen.  
  
"That is correct. Now, Elliot, why don't you and Olivia take the day off and get to know each other. If you're going to be working  
  
together, I don't want any conflicting personalities." He looked at them both. "Well," he began, "why are you still sitting here?"  
  
They thanked the captain and started to walk out the door. Once out of earshot, Munch looked at Cragen.  
  
"You never gave me my first day off!" He said.  
  
"There are multiple reasons for that. I didn't like you," he joked, "and I have a feeling about these two. They are going  
  
to be a great team." He finished.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked in silence. Finally Elliot said something.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm...well I just moved here three days ago, so I was hoping you would know the best places to go." She replied, not making  
  
eye contact. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Listen," he said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable back there."  
  
"Oh, no. My fault. I was off in dreamland." She said, finally looking him in his blue eyes. She felt at home. Comfortable.  
  
She realized at that moment that this could have been the best move she had ever made.  
  
"Okay. Well, I thought I was freaking you out." he said, starting the walk again.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
"Here we go. The Local Cop Bar." He said. "It's not really a cop bar, though. They just named it that."  
  
"So why do you come here?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Good question, Detective." he replied.  
  
They sat down and started learning about one another. Then, they each ordered a beer and their meals. He, a cheeseburger; she, a salad.  
  
They talked. You know, what people usually talk about when they're getting to know each other. And then Elliott hit hard.  
  
"So," Elliot started, "what do your parents think of your line of work?"  
  
Olivia didn't know how exactly to answer. But she decided to be truthful. "Actually, my so-called 'parents' are the reason I  
  
took this gig." She said.  
  
"Oh? How so?" He pryed.  
  
"Um, well, I, I'm, my mother, well--"  
  
Elliot sensed something.  
  
"My mother, she was so young. She didn't know how to stop it from happening. Her rape, I mean. That's how I came to be.  
  
And be here."  
  
"Oh...my...oh..., I'm...I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." he said.  
  
"And that's not even the worst part." she said hesitantly. "One night my mother got drunk and fell down a flight of stairs."   
  
She said. "She died." Olivia looked away and down at her shoes. She couldn't cry in front of him. She's tough. She's a   
  
detective...she's parent-less.  
  
Elliot felt absolutely terrible.  
  
"Well. What about your family?" Olivia changed the subject with a heaving sigh. "What do your wife, and I'm assuming children   
  
by the pictures on your desk, think of this?" she said referring to the ring on his finger and the aforementioned pictures.  
  
"You know? I don't understand why I even wear this anymore." He said.  
  
"Why?" Olivia asked, thinking he was divorced.  
  
"My wife Kathy died two years ago." He said, pained.  
  
"Oh. Well. Now it's my turn to be embarrassed." She felt really bad. "What about your kids?"  
  
"Maureen is 19. She goes to Hudson University, and lives in a dorm. I have a teenaged daughter, Kathleen."   
  
(A/N...Sorry! No twins! I know, it's especially painful to us, seeing as how we're twins, but it's for the good of the story!)  
  
They talked for a little while longer, and then Elliot asked her where her new apartment was.  
  
"Oh, it's only a couple blocks away from the precinct. I'm not even finished unpacking yet." She added.  
  
"Well, we do have the rest of the day." Elliot said to her.  
  
"Oh no. I couldn't ask you to spend your day off unpacking my shit."  
  
"Liv, can I call you that?" She nodded. "You're not asking. I'm offering. Besides, it's better than sitting in a  
  
smoke-filled restaurant for the rest of the day."  
  
They paid the check and headed for the apartment.  
  
"Be careful, it's quite the mess in here. Watch your step." Olivia warned, opening the door.  
  
They spent the day unpacking Olivia's things and getting to know each other. Before they knew it, it was 7:00.  
  
"Elliot, it's 7:00. Do your children know you're here?" She asked.  
  
"I told them I was going into work today, and I usually work late. Maureen stops by pretty much every day anyways." He said.  
  
"Oh. Well, are you hungry? I could order some takeout or something." She said.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
Olivia got out her takeout menu.  
  
"You've only been here three days, and you've already eaten take-out from the Chinese place?" He asked.  
  
"Hey! A girl's gotta eat! And I had nothing to cook. So sue me." She called in their order and they watched TV and ate until  
  
about 10:30.  
  
"Liv, I gotta go home. Kathleen is probably in bed, wondering where I am." He said.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for all of your help, I really appreciate it." she said.  
  
"No problem. Anytime." He said.  
  
As Elliot headed home, he couldn't stop thinking about the day he'd just had. For the first time in a long time, he actually enjoyed  
  
his day off.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
As the months went on Elliot and Olivia learned more about each other. But what was more noticeable was that they're friendship  
  
was growing. Everyone in the precinct thought they would make the cutest couple, but nobody mentioned it to either of the two.  
  
But they did to anyone else that they worked with. Or, basically, Munch and Fin.  
  
You see, Munch, Fin, Elliott, and Olivia had almost become a 'fearsome foursome' in fighting sexual predators...but that's   
  
another story by another author.  
  
One day, around the Holday Season, Munch and Alex got around to talking. (Liv and Elliott were out on a case and Fin got sick.)  
  
"So..." said Alex "you excited about the precinct's Holiday Party this year?"  
  
"Not really. We need something to spice it up. Actually, I was thinking of a match-making. And I think you're just the one to help me."  
  
Munch had a mischevious twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oohh, let me guess...Liv and Elliot? I was thinking the same thing! What are we going to do?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hey Alex!" Olivia yelled from down the hall, "Glad I caught you. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the big to-do  
  
tonight. Something happened to my car." Olivia said.  
  
"Sorry Liv, I would, but I have lots of shopping to do. Why not ask Elliot?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks anyways." Olivia said.  
  
As she sat down at her desk Elliott made some kind of comment to the effect of a 'Glad you could join us!'  
  
"Oh, shut up. My car shit the bed. Can you give me a ride to the thing tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind being late. I have to pick Kathleen up from her friend's house." He said, entangled in paperwork.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She replied.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was about 8 when Olivia's phone rang.  
  
"Hey, Liv. It's me."  
  
"Care to specify?" She quipped.  
  
"Yea...like you have *any* other 'me's in your life." He shot back.  
  
"Touché. Then again, maybe I do. You coming to get me or what?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm on my way." He said.  
  
"OK. See you in a few."  
  
Only minutes later, her buzzer rang. After she buzzed her partner up, she finished putting her make-up away.  
  
"Knock knock." He said.  
  
"Yea, yea. Hold your horses." she muttered, before opening the door.  
  
"Funny you say that, 'cause I don't recall..." He looked at her, flabbergasted. She was gorgeous. She wore a   
  
burgundy floor-length dress with spaghetti straps hugging her shoulders. It showed off every benefit that she had earned from   
  
working out, with two thigh-high slits. Her hair was flawless, as was her make-up. She smiled and did a little twirl, showing   
  
the velvet rose design adorning a deep cut in the back of the dress which was covered by mesh fabric and sprinkled with rhinestones.  
  
"Recall what? Look Elliot, I know I'm gorgeus, but you don't need to stare. Come in for a sec, while I finish up."  
  
As soon as Elliot figured he was out of her sight, he dropped his jaw.  
  
"Stabler, knock it off. Close your mouth and stop being a smartass. Let's go." She walked out into the hall.  
  
"Uhmm..yea." Elliot said, feeling punch-drunk.  
  
As they walked into the hall, Elliot noticed they matched. When he voiced his observation, he felt silly.  
  
"Hey we do match. Funny." Olivia said. They walked, and when they reached the elevator Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks." She looked at him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The ride. And even though I know it was a joke, the whole mouth-dropping thing."  
  
Elliot decided to play along. "Yea, well, every once in a while your self-esteem needs a boost."  
  
"Ha. Funny Stabler. This damn elevator always takes forever." She changed the subject. "I'm about ready to take the stairs." She  
  
started for the staircase when the elevator door opened.  
  
"Now why would you want to get all gross and sweaty using stairs when this elevator is right here!?" Elliot said, dripping  
  
with sarcasm.  
  
"Just my luck. Let's go." She said.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Have you seen Stabler and Benson?" Munch was asking everyone he saw at the party.  
  
"Hey, Munch. I just saw Elliot's car pull up. Let's go!" Alex said.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Elliot and Olivia hadn't even stepped all the way through the door when they were stopped by Alex and John for a chat. They conversed for  
  
a few minutes when Alex looked up.  
  
"Uh oh." She said.  
  
"What!?" Asked the pair.  
  
"Looks like you guys have to ummm..." Munch started, pointing up to the top of the door.  
  
Olivia looked at Elliot and he looked at her. They kissed. Nothing special. Nothing to spark any interest. But somehow, everyone  
  
had been watching. As they turned to put their coats down, they felt all eyes on them.  
  
After they were free of their outerwear, Elliot looked at Olivia. "Let me know when you're ready to leave. I don't want to keep you  
  
longer than you want to stay."  
  
"Same here. And if I get shitfaced so bad that I won't remember anything tomorrow, pull me out of here." She joked.  
  
"Oh, I will." They parted ways.  
  
Olivia immediately found Alex. "What was that all about?" She asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, you're the one that stood under the damn plant." She said.  
  
"Yet, there's this nagging feeling that you had something to do with it."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Alex conveyed an innocence she hoped Olivia would fall for. Which she did.  
  
"Because...I...I think so."  
  
"Please. You're going to have to have more than circumstantial evidence to prove anything. Besides, you're up against the  
  
Assistant District Attorney. You're gonna have to do a little better than that." She said.  
  
Meanwhile, across the room, Cragen approached Elliot over near the refreshments.  
  
"That was quite a show you two put on." He commented.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." Elliot apologized, feeling flush.  
  
"For what? Elliot, You know I don't listen to the female secretary's mindless gossip, but you have no idea how often you and Benson are  
  
talked about around here. Just a thought." He implied, and walked away.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After a night of holiday music and mind-numbing small talk, Olivia and Elliot were ready to go.  
  
Neither spoke a word on the way back to Olivia's apartment, and it was kind of awkward.  
  
"So," Elliot broke the silence, "did you have a good time?"  
  
"I had a fair amount of fun. You?"  
  
"Eh. It was okay." Elliot waited a few minutes to see if she was going to say anything to him. "Liv?" He asked, pulling up to her  
  
building.  
  
"Elliot?" She answered him.  
  
"Um...I can't tell in the dark. Is this your building?" He asked, not wanting to bring 'it' up.  
  
"Yea." She said, a little frustrated. "Hey, Elliot."  
  
"what?" He looked at her for the first time since they had gotten into the car.  
  
"Just so you know...what happened before," she started opening the car door, "I didn't really mind it." She told him, getting out and  
  
closing the door behind her.  
  
Elliot took a few seconds to process what his partner had said, and caught up to her just as she got to her front door.  
  
"Liv!" he yelled, "Well if you didn't mind that one, I'm sure you wouldn't mind another." And then he kissed her. And she kissed  
  
him back. And when, finally, the kiss ended, Olivia simply looked at Elliot.  
  
"Goodnight." She said to him, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"'Night, Liv." He replied and started walking to his car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for work." he turned to tell her.  
  
"That's all right, Elliot. Alex offered already." She replied.  
  
She got into her apartment, washed up, changed, and went straight to bed.  
  
Neither person knew it, but the night was spent by each of them as a night of tossing and turning. 


	3. Shhh

OKAY! So here we go again!  
  
Disclaimer: It's in Chapter 1  
  
Chapter Three: Shhh...  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey Liv? Olivia! It's Alex. I'm downstairs waiting for you! Let's go!" It was Alex, alright. She had called, and Olivia hadn't  
  
picked up the phone. And she hadn't picked it up, because she was sleeping. "Liv, it's 7:00. I really hate to do this, but I have to   
  
go to work. I have an arraignment today, and I can't be late! Are you even awake yet? Well, I have to go. Sorry, Liv." And she hung up.  
  
Olivia woke from the sound of beeping. It was her answering machine. As she played the message, she looked at her clock. 8:00 am.  
  
She was supposed to be at work half an hour ago. She hated walking.  
  
By the time she had reached the station, it was approaching 9, and Olivia was already exhausted. "Benson." She heard from behind her.  
  
"My office. Now." It was Cragen, and he was PISSED.  
  
"Shit." She mumbled under her breath. "Yes Captin?" She said, reaching the office and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"It is almost 9 am. What time does your job begin?" he asked.  
  
"7:30 am, sir." She said.  
  
"Thank you. You can go back to work now." He shooed her.  
  
"How'd it go?" Elliot asked her. Elliot. Then it all came back to her. The party, the mistletoe, the 2 kisses, everything.  
  
"Ummm. It was fine." She said to him, not making eye contact.  
  
"Liv?" he asked her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Of course I'm all right, Elliot! We practically made out last night, and I don't know what to think! You act like it never even  
  
happened, and yet we both know it did! she felt like screaming in front of everyone in the precinct. Officers, fellow detectives, and yes,  
  
even the secretaries.  
  
"Um, I'm fine. How are you?" She managed, still not looking at him.  
  
"Right. I'm going to believe that. You can talk to me when you're ready." And they went back to work.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Sorry about this morning. I don't know what happened." Olivia said to Alex, getting into the car.  
  
"Don't worry about it. So, what happened last night that made you so tired?" Alex pryed.  
  
Olivia then proceeded to tell her everything, from the car ride with Elliott, to the events of the morning.  
  
"Well, how do you feel about him?" Alex asked.  
  
"He's my partner. We work together. Every single day." She replied.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Olivia."  
  
"I don't know! We're always around one another, he's like my brother!"  
  
"You know what they say."  
  
"No. What do they say?"  
  
"Best friends make the best husbands." Alex replied, pulling up to Olivia's building.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Where is everyone?" Munch asked.  
  
"Liv went home, Cragen did, too. And as you know, Fin is still sick." Elliot replied, focused on his paperwork.  
  
"So it's only you and me?" Munch asked Elliott.  
  
"Just us." Elliot looked up. "What are you up to after work?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just going to go home. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was gonna grab a beer or something. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. Just let me know when you're ready to go."  
  
"Okay." Elliot waited a few seconds. "Now."  
  
The two grabbed their coats and walked out to Elliott's car. They talked about cases, and Elliott's kids. General stuff.  
  
They got to the bar and each ordered a beer.  
  
"So, uh, Elliot."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What was that with Olivia? You know, last night?"  
  
"Nothing." Elliot snapped.  
  
"Are you sure?" Munch had to grill Elliot. It was all part of 'the plan'. Munch gets to Elliot, Alex gets to Olivia.  
  
"Yes. You want a ride home?" He asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They drove home in silence, but as Munch got out of the car, he looked at Elliott.  
  
"Stabler." He started. "As the wise man, Benjamin Franklin, once said: 'The Constitution only gives people the right to pursue  
  
happiness. You have to catch it yourself.' Just some food for thought."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
That night, as Kathleen lay in bed, Elliot was watching the news. It was all he could do not to think about it. Just knowing that  
  
she was so affected by it, and he was acting. Acting like it never happened. He stared at the phone. It was only 9:30. She might  
  
still be awake. But she might not be.  
  
"What the hell, Elliot." He said to himself. "What are you? In high school?" He picked up the phone. He decided to let it ring three  
  
times. The first came and went. The second came and went. The third came and went. Elliot hung up.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Olivia rushed out of the bathroom to pick up her phone. She could have sworn she'd heard it ringing, and by the time she'd gotten to it,  
  
whoever had just called her had hung up. She wondered whether it was someone trying to get in touch with her, or just a prank call. She  
  
picked up the phone and just started dialing.  
  
"Come on. Please." She said as it rang.  
  
"Hello?" She heard on the other end.  
  
"Elliot." She breathed. For the first time all day she hadn't felt nervous about him. "Please tell me you were the one that just  
  
tried to call me."  
  
"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong? Hang on, I'll be right there." He said, hanging up before she could get a word in edgewise.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He practically sped all the way to her apartment. When he got there, he pressed the button millions of times in succession.  
  
"Elliot." He heard. "Calm down. Come on up."  
  
As he walked into the building, a nervousness almost overtook him. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Why was he so worried   
  
about her? Why didn't he let her answer him on the phone? As he stood outside her door pondering this, it suddenly opened.  
  
"I figured you would be standing here." She said. "It's never taken you this long to get to my apartment. Come in. Sit. You want some coffee  
  
or something? I'm making a pot."  
  
"Sure." Elliot could do nothing but what she said. He was amazed. Even when she had just stepped out of the shower she looked breathtaking.  
  
Even in her obviously men's-sized flannel pants and a tank top, he found her extremely enchanting.  
  
"You aren't going to start this again, are you?" She said to him, handing him a mug.  
  
"Huh?" He was confused.  
  
"Come on. The whole mouth-dropping thing. You pulled this last night. Now knock it off." She said, realizing that this was the first time she  
  
had been able to look him in the eye, and he couldn't do the same to her. "Penny for your thoughts." She said, sitting next to him on the large,  
  
overstuffed couch.  
  
He looked at her. He stood up and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. At the same time as throwing a penny on the couch next to Olivia he said,  
  
"You." and sat back down.  
  
"Okay. This might be a long night. Why don't you give me your coat?" She took the garment and hung it up. "Now, what about me?" she teased.  
  
"Do I need to remind you?" he jested back.  
  
"Maybe." she said, leaning into him. And they kissed again. Before long, they realized what they were doing, and Olivia backed off.  
  
"Wait." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"That's kind of a silly question." Elliot joked.  
  
"No. Not that. I only invited you up so we could talk. We haven't talked in a while."  
  
"So you don't want to talk about the fact that I would like for you to come have dinner with me tomorrow?"  
  
"I would love to. But first, we need to talk about this."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Elliot. This would not look good for Cragen. For all we know, we could be investigated by Internal Affairs. And if it gets that far, we  
  
could be split up."  
  
"You're right. So what do you propose?"  
  
"Well, I'm not choosing between my job and you. We'll just have to keep quiet. For now."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"One more thing." Olivia added, getting up to give Elliot his coat.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What are *we*?"  
  
"*We*, I would have to say, are going to be exclusive. You are my girlfriend." Elliot said.  
  
Olivia smiled a huge smile. "Goodnight, partner."  
  
"See you tomorrow." Elliot gave her a quick kiss before heading out to his car.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Olivia walked out of her apartment building at 7 am to see Alex waiting for her outside her car.  
  
"Hey. I was calling and you hadn't answered the phone I figured you were still sleeping." she said.  
  
"No. I didn't sleep at all last night." Olivia replied.  
  
"Couldn't stop thinking about a case? Or was it just a hot date?" Alex hoped it wasn't the former.  
  
"I can't really say. I'm not supposed to. But it wasn't a case." Olivia divulged. Alex was getting nervous.  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell me! Not as a co-worker, as a friend." Alex was prying again.  
  
"Well, Elliot came over. He asked me to dinner tonight. And I said yes. But I'm not supposed to say anything. We don't want any  
  
kind of investigations." She looked at Alex, who had an ear-to-ear smile on her face. "What's the shit-eating grin on your face?"  
  
Olivia questioned.  
  
"Nothing. By the way, how's your car?" She asked.  
  
"It's ready. I just need to find someone to take me."  
  
"Okay. Right after work. Promise."  
  
"Speaking of which, we'd better go." They climbed into the car and listened to the radio for the rest of the way.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Munch asked, walking into the precinct.  
  
Elliot lifted his head off his desk and looked around. "Munch? What time is it?"  
  
"It's 8:30. Are you gonna answer my question, or what?"  
  
"Oh. Couldn't sleep. I went out really late last night, and I was on such an adrenaline rush that I couldn't fall back asleep."  
  
"Adrenaline, huh? Where'd you go?" Munch asked.  
  
He started to say Olivia's name. He got out the 'O' sound, but decided against it, opting for a cover-up. "Oh, just for a run."  
  
"Mmhmm. And you can here because you couldn't sleep?"  
  
"I figured I could get a jump start on paperwork. Before Olivia gets here." Elliot said, still waking up.  
  
"Doesn't look like you got much done. How long ago did you fall asleep?"  
  
"I don't even know."  
  
Munch headed over to his desk. "How was your run, by the way?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, the run. It was exciting." Elliott said, heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to throw some water on my face."  
  
"Okay." Munch said. After Elliot was out of earshot, he continued with, "Running? Exciting? There's two words you  
  
don't usually hear together." He knew something was going on, he just didn't know the exact details.  
  
Elliot and Munch worked on paperwork and chatted when all of a sudden they heard someone come in from behind them.  
  
"Hello, boys. Getting an early start?" They turned to see Cabot coming in. "Detective Munch, may I please speak with you?"  
  
The two walked into an interrogation room, while Olivia walked in to se Elliott working.  
  
"Hi." She said to him.  
  
"Hey. Cabot bring you in again?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. What time were you here this morning?"  
  
"I'm gonna go with about 6:30."  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I was too pumped up after last night." Elliot smiled at her, and she wanted to melt.  
  
"Well, I know the feeling. You should've called me. We could've done paperwork together."  
  
"We still on for tonight?" Elliot said softly.  
  
"Of course. You pick the place. Come get me at 7."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, Miss Cabot?"  
  
"Listen to this: Elliot and Olivia are having dinner tonight. Together."  
  
"No shit. When did this happen?"  
  
"He went to her apartment late last night. She didn't sleep."  
  
"Hmm. Neither did he. He isn't telling me a thing, otherwise. He told me he came in off an adrenaline rush he got from running.  
  
Do you think..."  
  
"No. She would've said something. They really aren't that kind of people anyways."  
  
"That's wierd, though. She tells you everything, and I get jipped."  
  
"Hello? They don't call it 'Girl Talk' for no reason! Let's just say this: Our plan worked. We're done. Good job, John."  
  
"Good job, Alex. I have work to do now. Congratulations." He said.  
  
"Ditto." And with that, the interrogation room was emptied.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like it! So far. R+R! 


	4. Happy Valentine's Day

Okay...here's Chapter 4!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one!  
  
Chapter Four: Happy Valentine's day!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Olivia ran home to shower and rustled through her tidy closet. She tried on dresses of all different colors, red, green, beige, blue,  
  
she even tried on the dress that she wore to the Christmas party at the precinct. Then she found the perfect one, she remembered  
  
she had bought it for a party back where she used to live, but never ended up going. She thought it was perfect. A shimmering  
  
violet cocktail dress. The top of the dress was rippled, the bottom was straight and fitted right below her kneecaps with a taunting  
  
slit up the back of the dress. She pulled out some perfectly matching Audrey Hepburn stlye heels and applied a light purple eyeshadow,  
  
contrasting her deep brown eyes. She was finally ready.  
  
Olivia was bursting inside. It was 6:00 already. She couldn't wait until 7. She was getting dressed, and then her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Liv, it's me." Elliot.  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Kathleen caught something. Some kind of bug. I can't come out tonight. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'll call you if I do." Elliot said.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." She said, formulating a plan inside her head.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Liv."  
  
"It's not your fault. Go take care of your daughter. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Before she had even hung up, she knew exactly what to do. Still in her dress, she opened her cupboards. She pulled out boxes of stuff, to come acroos  
  
the exact one she was looking for. Knowing that Elliot wasn't exactly a gourmet chef, she hopped in her car and drove over to his place.  
  
"Hang on one second!" She could hear being yelled from inside the house. The door opened and there stood Elliot in his sweatpants and an sweatshirt.  
  
"What are you doing here? Looking like that? You could catch something from Kathleen!" Elliot continued rambling as Olivia brushed right past him.  
  
She put whatever it was that she was carrying down, and headed straight to Kathleen's room.  
  
"Hey, Kathleen." She said, heading inside the girl's room.  
  
"Olivia?" Kathleen said. "What are doing here? Aren't you and dad going out tonight?" Kathleen looked completely confused.  
  
"Come on, Kath. You think I'm more important than you are to your dad? Besides, I thought you could use a little company. How are you feeling?"  
  
Olivia was going into a full-on maternal mode, feeling Kathleen's forehead.  
  
"I've been throwing up all night. What do you think?" Kathleen was sick, all right.  
  
"Kathleen. I came here to help your dad. And to take care of you. Now, if you don't want me here, just say so, and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"I'm sorry. You can stay. I'm sure you're much better at playing mommy than my dad is at it." Kathleen joked.  
  
Olivia had met Kathleen before. When her Elliot had first started working together. Olivia really like Kathleen, but she resented the tone that the  
  
girl had just taken with her.  
  
"Kath? Do you have a problem with me and your dad?"  
  
"Why? You aren't going to dump him already, are you?" Kathleen was always one to stick up for her dad.  
  
"No. Just, what you said, and the way you said it. You know, I like you. You're a good kid. And I like your dad. I don't want to hurt   
  
him -- just yet." Olivia joked.  
  
"Well, my dad hasn't dated since my mom died. If it has to be anyone, I'm just glad it's--oh man." At that, Kathleen ran into the bathroom.  
  
Olivia left her to do her thing, and grabbed the stuff she had put down when she walked into the house.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I'm spending some quality time with my boyfriend and his family." Olivia winked at Elliot.  
  
"That's really sweet and all, but, why the dress?"  
  
"I was in the middle of getting ready for our date, and you called. So I just grabbed some things, and came over. Sorry it was so unexpected."  
  
"Not that I mind. But don't you want something a little more...comfortable? And I don't want you getting sick."  
  
"I have clothes in my car, dad. And so what if I get sick? I haven't been sick in a long time. It might be time for me to get sick.  
  
Now, where are the pots in this place?"  
  
"They're in the cupboard next to the refrigerator" they heard from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked, as the girl walked closer to the couple.  
  
"Better. I think I'm ready to eat." Kathleen said.  
  
"Well, good. Because I'm making some soup. From a box. I'm no cook, but I've eaten here before." Olivia teased, "And I'm   
  
sure you wouldn't mind soup from a box." She looked at Kathleen, who was looking a little better.  
  
"Guys," she started, "I'm sorry. This is the worst night to get sick."  
  
"Oh, Kath. Don't worry. There will be more nights." Elliot said.  
  
"Besides, when else do I get to play mommy?" Olivia said.  
  
"Huh?" Elliot said, confused.  
  
"Inside joke, dad. You won't get it." Kathleen winked at Olivia.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
After dating for a few months, Elliot and Olivia were bracing themselves for the day that they would tell the people that they worked with about it.  
  
Unbeknownst to Elliot, Alex knew everything. From their first 'date' up until when they started talking about 'going public'.  
  
Alex had been sharing all this information with Munch. Before anyone knew it, Valentine's Day was approaching.  
  
"Who's got plans this weekend?" Fin asked Thursday, the day before Valentine's day.  
  
"Nothing." said Munch.  
  
"I have a date." Olivia said nonchalantly, looking at Fin then at Elliot.  
  
"What about you, Stabler?"  
  
"Oh, Maureen is staying over this weekend. Her and Kathleen are probably planning some kind of 'family bonding' activity."  
  
"Why?" Olivia asked Fin.  
  
"Just wondering." Fin said. Then minutes later, he started singing a song.  
  
"What's that your singing?" Munch asked him.  
  
"Oh, just a little something I made up. Livia's got a daaate, Livia's got a daaate." He sang.  
  
"Okay, boys. Enough picking on the girl." she defended herself.  
  
"What about tomorrow night? Who's got dates?" Munch asked.  
  
"Me." Olivia and Elliot said, at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, Stabler. You haven't dated since Kathy died. This must be some chick."  
  
Olivia coughed, and excused herself, claiming a tickle in her throat.  
  
"Oh, she is." Elliot said, following her out with his eyes.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, as the detectives were hard at work, there was only one thing on Elliot's mind. The fact that he was ready to tell everyone about  
  
him and Olivia. She had told him that anytime he was ready, he could tell anyone he pleased. She didn't know that he was ready. She was going to  
  
be duelly surprised. The next thing he knew, a secretary was walking over to the partner's desk he and Olivia shared. And she was carrying a  
  
huge bouquet of roses in a vase.  
  
"Here you go, Detective Benson." She said, placing them on her desk.  
  
Olivia looked at Elliot.  
  
"Who are they from?" Munch said. He knew, so did Olivia. As did Elliot.  
  
"I don't know." Olivia pretended. As she opened the card, she almost broke into tears. it read:  
  
'Olivia,  
  
You said when I was ready. I'm ready.  
  
Elliot.  
  
P.S. I love you.'  
  
She glanced up at Elliot with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks." she said to him quietly.  
  
"They from your hot date this weekend?" Fin asked, still clueless.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yea." She said as she broke her gaze with her admirer. "Yes they are."  
  
"What's his name, by the way?" Munch said, trying to get it out of them.  
  
"Elliot. Elliot Stabler."  
  
At that, Munch, Fin, and just about everyone else that could possibly be watching Olivia sat, in shock, with their mouths hung down to the ground.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" said Fin.  
  
"No, she's not." said Elliot.  
  
"How did I miss that? How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since the day after the Holiday party." Olivia managed to say, above all the women standing around her desk, ogling the flowers.  
  
She kept the card in her hand. That was something she did not want them to see.  
  
"What is going on out here?" said a voice that made all the women scuttle back to their desks.  
  
"Captain," Olivia started, but was inturrupted by someone who needed the Captain's attention more.  
  
"Captain Cragen!" He heard.   
  
"Yes, Ms. Cabot?"  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute." said Alex.  
  
"Sure, one minute." Cragen replied, attending to the ringing phone in his office.  
  
"Nice flowers." Alex looked at Olivia.  
  
"Thank you." Olivia felt relieved. "and thanks for the little--."  
  
"No problem. You don't have to tell him now, you know."  
  
"Miss Cabot?" Cragen said, getting impatient with the commotion around Olivia's side of the desk.  
  
Olivia looked at Elliot. Again.  
  
"What? Do I have three heads?" he said, Fin and Munch still looking on.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"I wouldn't write it if I didn't."  
  
Olivia almost said something out loud, then realized that Fin and Munch were watching. She took out a piece of paper, scribbled   
  
something down on it, so that Munch and Fin wouldn't know, and handed it to Elliot.  
  
'I love you, too.'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Olivia sat in her apartment, astonished. The only thing she could do was to stare at the flowers and the card. Her and Elliott had plans this  
  
weekend with Maureen and Kathleen. She really liked the girls, and was hoping that they like her. All of a sudden her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She expected it to be Elliot.  
  
"Hey there." It was Alex.  
  
"Hi. What's up?"  
  
"Not as much as what's up with you. Come on, what did the card say?"  
  
"Okay, well here's the thing. I had told Elliot whenever he was ready to tell everyone, I would be ready. So he told me he'd let me know.  
  
So, as I'm working, I get the flowers. I open the card, and it says 'Olivia, You said when I was ready. I'm ready. Elliot. P.S. I Love  
  
You.' So Fin asks me if they're from the 'hot date' I have this weekend, and I told him yea. And Munch asks what his name was and I said  
  
his name is Elliot Stabler. That's when everyone started clamoring around my desk, and Cragen came out."  
  
"Awww! I wish I could find a guy that would do that for me!" Alex said. "So what are you two up to this weekend?"  
  
"Maureen is down from Hudson, and her, Elliot, Kathleen, and I are going to dinner. The girls are staying at my place Saturday night.  
  
Elliot thought it would be good for us to get to know each other or something."  
  
"That's cute. Well, I'll let you get ready for dinner. Have fun. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Alex." she said, hanging up the phone. She then picked it back up, and dialed Elliot.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Maureen! What's up?"  
  
"Hey Olivia. Not too much. Wanna talk to my dad?"  
  
"Sure, thanks. See you tonight."  
  
"K." Olivia heard Maureen yelling for her dad.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey Liv. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering what was going on tonight."  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. All the girls told me was that they made reservations and we have to dress nicely."  
  
"How nice?"  
  
"I don't know. Hang on." Elliot handed the phone to Maureen.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey Maureen, what are you wearing tonight?"  
  
"A skirt. And a nice blouse. So is Kathleen."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
Maureen handed the phone back to Elliot.  
  
"Thanks. What time am I coming over?"  
  
"You aren't, I guess. The girls said that we're picking you up at 6."  
  
"Okay. See you then."  
  
"Bye. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Olivia was smiling. She was then off to get dressed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! I like them! PLEASE!  
  
*McCoyMunchkin - haha that's exactly what my sister said...only time will tell my friend! You'll just have to keep reading  
  
to find out!  
  
*SVUCrazy - Thanks a bunch!  
  
Just so you all know...I watched Stphanie March's final show on Tuesday...HOLY S--T! That completly blew me and my sister away!  
  
But we just keep thikning *the only reason she's in witness protection is so that she can come back and visit!!!* 


	5. Girl's Day Out

I know, I know...I'm late with this week's update, but it's Homecoming weekend (Go Wizards!) and Pep Rally was yesterday...(I walked  
  
out the door to go to school at 7 a.m. and didn't get back till 10:30 that night!)  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1!  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter 5: Girl's Day Out  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Olivia dressed herself in a nice denim skirt and blouse and showered and got ready. Before she knew it, it was almost 6.  
  
She paced in her apartment, from one window to the next, staring out of each one intently, waiting for any sign that they would be  
  
showing up soon. She saw a black car pull up, one she recognized as Maureen's, and checked herself in the mirror. She waited a  
  
few moments after the buzzer rang to answer.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hey, we're here. So, come join us." It was Maureen  
  
Olivia walked out of her apartment, and the moment she walked out the front door, she was greeted by the sight of Elliot sitting  
  
in the front seat of the car, blindfolded. As she looked at the backseat, she saw Kathleen looking at her, with a teasing   
  
blindfold in her hands.  
  
As she got in the car, she said to Kathleen, "You are joking...right?"  
  
"Hey! If I get the blindfold, you do too. Now slap it on her, Kath." said Elliot from the passenger seat.  
  
"Fine. But don't ruin my makeup!" Olivia joked.  
  
They drove for a while, and then the car stopped.  
  
"Girls, can I take this thing off now?" Elliot asked his daughters.  
  
"Not just yet." Maureen said.  
  
The girls each got out of the car and escorted Olivia and Elliot to the inside of wherever they were eating.  
  
"Quick game." Kathleen said.  
  
"Does this game involve seeing, because I would love to be able to see." said Elliot.  
  
"Elliot. You're being no fun." Olivia said to him. "Now, what's this game?" she asked.  
  
"Well, what do you notice about this place?" Maureen asked. After a few seconds, Olivia spoke up.  
  
"It's quiet. Very, very quiet. Too quiet for a restaurant."  
  
"Good. Now, take off your blindfolds." Kathleen said.  
  
As the pair removed the cloth tied around their heads, they were amazed at what they saw. The precinct was dressed up in lights  
  
and things. The desks were, for the most part, clean. And Elliot and Olivia's was covered by a white linen tablecloth with a  
  
rose and a candle. There were four chairs surrounding the desk, so Elliot and Olivia noticed that they would not be left alone.  
  
"How did you do this?" Elliot asked them.  
  
"We got connections, dad." Kathleen said.  
  
As they approached the table, they realized that their food was already on the table...errr, desks.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The four had a lovely dinner, and the girls talked about what they would do the following day with Olivia.  
  
As Maureen pulled up to Olivia's apartment, Elliot got out and opened the door for her. He walked her up to the door of her apartment.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day." Elliot said to her.  
  
"You too." Olivia looked into his eyes. And they kissed.  
  
"I should get some sleep." Elliot said.  
  
"Me too. I guess I have quite the day ahead of me tomorrow."  
  
"Knowing those two...yeah." Elliot smiled.  
  
"Goodnight." Olivia said  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The couple kissed again, and Olivia headed into her apartment.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Olivia was nervous; the girls were going to stay with her overnight while Elliot worked a long shift. She knew the girls liked  
  
her, she just wanted them to approve of her lifestyle.  
  
It was about 12 when the girls showed up at Olivia's. She let them up, and they dropped their stuff off.  
  
"So did YOU have fun last night?" One of the girls asked Olivia.  
  
"Yeah. It was nice. I still have no idea how you pulled it off, though." Olivia replied. The girls winked at one another.  
  
They started their day with shopping. The girls bought some new outfits and Olivia helped them pick out jewelery. Their next  
  
trip was to the video store, where they rented Dirty Dancing (a favorite of all 3 girls), and Beaches, which the girls hadn't  
  
yet seen. Their next stop was to the grocery store to buy some food for during the movies. Among the carriage full of food was  
  
Oreos (double stuf, Kathleen insisted), chips, salsa, and popcorn. They managed to make it home by about 5, which gave them plenty  
  
of time to watch the two movies, which they did.  
  
It was about 10:00 by the time the second movie was over, so they decided to watch TV for a little while. Olivia let the girls watch  
  
what they wanted to, with one exception: no forensic science shows. She didn't want to be reminded of work while she was enjoying  
  
her time off with two wonderful girls.   
  
They ended up settling on watching SNL, mostly because Ben Affleck was hosting and all three girls thought he was gorgeous.  
  
The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking, mostly about school, boys, and other things. Olivia couldn't help  
  
but think that it was just like when she was in school. She reminisced while the girls talked: she thought to herself that not much  
  
has changed since she went to school.   
  
Finally they all fell asleep. Elliot came to get them at about 11 the next morning, and Olivia cleaned up what little mess was left  
  
from the popcorn and the chips and salsa. She was happy that she got to know Elliot's kids well.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"So what'd you guys do?" Elliot asked Olivia the next day, on the phone.  
  
"Oh, you know. Stuff." Olivia slyly replied.  
  
"What kind of 'stuff'"?  
  
"Girl stuff. You know."  
  
"No, I don't know. Enlighten me."  
  
"Well, if you don't know by now, babe, then you will not be finding out any time soon." Olivia ended THAT particular conversation.  
  
She laughed into the phone.  
  
"What's so funny?" Elliot was getting angry.  
  
"You are, dear. Now, why did you call me? Did you want to ask me something?"  
  
"Yes. Maureen has a class and Kathleen is at a friend's for the night. I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, because I already made reservations. We're eating at 7:30. You'd better hurry. No fancy clothes, either. Just a casual restaurant."  
  
"Wait, you only asked if I wanted dinner, you didn't mention I had to be seen in public with you!" Olivia's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I don't like the thought of you eating anywhere with me, but it's a date that I planned. We both know how often that happens."  
  
"Touché. I guess I could deal with one outing this week. See you at 7?"  
  
"Yea, me too. I'll pick you up at 7. I love you."  
  
"I love me, too." Olivia snuck in. Not two seconds after she put the phone down, it rang again. "Hello?"  
  
"Why must you always do that?" It was Elliot.  
  
"Because you always fall for it. I love you, too." Olivia said, and hung up her phone.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Before either knew it, they were eating dinner at a local restaurant.  
  
"On second thought," Olivia started, "you're not as bad as you seemed." she said, continuing the banter from earlier in the day.  
  
"Ditto." Elliot said and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Hold up!" she nearly yelled. "Now rethink my last statement. Did I say you could kiss me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then." There was a long pause. "You can kiss me now." she said, with a bright smile plastered across her face.  
  
As the couple leaned in, Olivia's cellphone rang.  
  
"Benson." She always picked up her phone that way. "Yes sir. We will be right there." She ended the call and looked at Elliot.  
  
"Sorry about that." she said.  
  
"Hey, don't be sorry. It's my job, too. Now I'm taking it we have to get out of here."  
  
"Yea." She replied. They got their check before they finished eating, left the money and a generous tip, and headed out in a matter of  
  
minutes.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What's up, captain?" Elliot had taken off his coat and hung it up, when Olivia walked in, as to not rouse any suspicions from the captain,  
  
who knew noting of the budding romance in his precinct.  
  
"We got a body. Munch and Fin are on the scene interviewing witnesses, we need you two to go down to the ME and see if she knows anything yet."  
  
"Right." Elliot grabbed his coat from it's spot where it had just been put, and he and Olivia headed out the door.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Well, if it isn't New York City's couple of the year!" Warner exclaimed as the two walked into her office.  
  
"Wait, who told you that?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Well, it's common knowledge among the One-Six. Even your Captain knows." Warner said, turning to face the body, not seeing the look Olivia  
  
and Elliot shot at one another.  
  
"Now," Warner changed the subject to the body. "She fought. She has skin under her nails." Warner went on, but Elliot wasn't really paying  
  
her any attention. How could she have possibly known? How could the captain have possibly found out? Why hasn't he said something to them  
  
or the IAB? "Got it all?" Warner said, inturrupting Elliot's thoughts.  
  
"Yea. I got it." Olivia saved Elliot. They would've had to sit through the whole explaination if both of them didn't get it.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Captain," Elliot stormed into the precinct, ignoring 'hello's from Munch and Fin.  
  
"He's with Cabot." Someone said. Elliot said he needed to go for a walk, and left.  
  
"What's his deal?" Fin asked.  
  
"Cragen knows." Was all Olivia had to say to him.  
  
"He knows? About...?" Munch wasn't quite getting it.  
  
"Yea. And so does Warner."  
  
"Is IAB involved yet?" Fin asked.  
  
"We don't know. God, how could we have been so stupid?" Olivia said, walking over to her desk. She sat herself heavily on her chair, and put  
  
her head in her hands.  
  
"You okay, Benson?" She heard from behind her. It was Cragen.  
  
"Yea. I'm just waiting for Stabler to get back." She said. She knew Elliot was not going to be happy.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil, Benson. Here he comes." With that, Cragen turned and walked into his office.  
  
Olivia looked at Elliot. He had a face on him that only she could read. He wanted her to join him in Cragen's office, which he  
  
was standing right outside of. As she got up off the chair, Cragen opened his door.  
  
"Is there any reason as to why you're just standing here?" Cragen asked.  
  
Elliot replied, "Yes, Captain, there is."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
*McCoy - absolutely! LoL! E-Mail me @ WwMadz1087@cox.net...I would love to hear your ideas! And this is a happy story  
  
so nobody will be dying! haha.Keep the reviews comin! 


	6. All Is Taken Care Of

Hi all! I hope you like it so far! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer - Chapter 1 has it!  
  
Chapter 6- All Is Taken Care Of.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked into Cragen's office, and shut the door behind them. "What's the matter?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Captain," Olivia began, "we know that you know."  
  
"Know? Know what?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Oh, come on. Warner told us you know about us." Elliot said.  
  
Cragen looked down at his desk. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke again. "I do know." he said.  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything to us?" Elliot asked.  
  
"You have to understand. You two are one of the best teams I've ever seen. If I acknowledge the fact that you're dating, I would have  
  
to report you guys to IAB. Not only would that possibly break this team up, but you guys would be separated. I didn't want to see that  
  
happen." Cragen said. "And, personally, I consider you guys my friends. Which made my decision harder. You don't realize how much time  
  
this took me. Report two of my best detectives to IAB, or pretend it isn't happening."  
  
"Just one question, and then we're done here." Olivia said. "Who told you?"  
  
"I couldn't remember if I tried. Everyone assumed I knew, so they would say things to me. And I mean EVERYONE. Don't be mad at whomever  
  
it was." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Olivia said. Her and Elliot left the office to return to work on the case they had recieved that morning.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey dad." Elliot heard as he walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Kath." he replied. He put his things down and headed for his computer, but upon arrival, he found Maureen sitting there, surfing the 'net.  
  
"Hey Maureen." he said to her.  
  
"Hi daddy." Ever since she had moved out and started living in a dorm, she felt closer to her dad. She didn't know it, but Elliott loved it when  
  
she called him daddy. "Where's Olivia?"  
  
"She went on vacation this week. She had some aunts she was going to see. I was just going to see If I had gotten any E-Mails from her."  
  
"Oh, sure." Maureen removed herself from in front of the screen. "Have at it."  
  
"I'll wait until after dinner. There's someting I want to talk to you guys about."  
  
"Okay. I'm making pasta. I've had a craving all week."  
  
The pair suddenly heard Kathleen from the other room. "Maureeeeeeeeeen! When's dinner?"  
  
"If you help me make it, soon." Maureen said, disappearing from Elliot's sight.  
  
It had been awhile since just the three of them had sat down around the table and had dinner. What with Maureen in college, Elliot and  
  
Olivia had been together for a good 10 months now, and Kathleen was constantly out with her boyfriend, Connor.  
  
"So dad, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Maureen said, giving her sister a little kick under the table.  
  
The girls knew exactly what it was. They had talked about it once. Or twice.  
  
**********  
  
Maureen had just walked into the house. She was visiting Kathleen for the night, and they got to talking about their dad and Olivia.  
  
"I really like her." Maureen said. "Dad hasn't acted the way he has for a long time. It's good for him."  
  
"I guess so." Kathleen said. "I like her, too. She really treats us good. Some of my friends stepmothers don't even know they're there.  
  
Others just fight with their stepmoms because they want their dad's attention. I'm glad she's not like that."  
  
"Wait, hold on. Did you say 'stepmother'?"  
  
"Well, yea. You think dad and Liv are gonna break up anytime soon? Heck no. They're in love. No way are they ever going to break up."  
  
Maureen had never thought about that before. She knew Kathleen was right. At one point or another, her dad was going to get married.  
  
She was glad she liked Olivia.  
  
"Can you just imagine the wedding?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Hey, maybe there'll be some cute cops there!" Maureen joked. Her and Kathleen always joked about cute cops with their dad. It bugged  
  
him. A lot.  
  
**********  
  
"Well." Elliot figured there was no 'easy' way to break this to his daughters. "I want to ask Liv to marry me." He looked at each girl  
  
and noticed that they were both smiling. "What're the grins for?"  
  
"Dad. We know." Maureen said.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"We always knew you guys were going to get married. It was just a matter of time." Kathleen seemed to finish her sister's sentence.  
  
"And what do you think about that?" Elliot sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.  
  
"Come on, dad. We would've told you by now if we didn't like her!" Kathleen finished.  
  
"Have you talked about marrige with her before?" Maureen asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So, got any ideas?" Maureen was shooting off questions. Elliot felt he was taking a test.  
  
"No."  
  
"Got a ring?" she asked another question.  
  
"No."  
  
"Anything?" they both asked.  
  
"No?" Elliot felt guilty. He had no reason to, but being grilled by his own daughters made him feel like he had done something wrong.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say say you were an amature!" One of the girls said.  
  
"All I said was that I wanted to marry her. That's it. Not a word to Olivia."  
  
"Yes, daddy." Maureen said.  
  
"I'm going to check my e-mail. When I get back, I want you two cleaning up, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Kathleen replied, as her dad got up from the table. She then looked at her sister. "I told you so!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later that night, while Elliot was in the shower, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kath, it's Olivia. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, not too much, Olivia." Kathleen accented her name, as to let her sister know it was her on the phone.  
  
"How's it going with Connor?"  
  
"Great. We're going to dinner for his birthday tomorrow night. And, get this, his parents invited me!"  
  
"Aww! That's great! Hey, is your dad around?"  
  
"No. He's in the shower. Want me to have him call you on your cell?"  
  
"Sure. Good luck tomorrow! Although, I'm sure you won't need it."  
  
"Thanks, Liv. Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Elliot asked, walking out of the bathroom, dressed in sweats.  
  
"Oh, it was Olivia. I thought you were still in the shower. She said you could call her on her cell."  
  
Elliot waited a few minutes, washed some dishes, did some laundry, and then called her back. They weren't on the phone very long, but  
  
she was coming back in a few days.  
  
"Maureen?" Elliot called his eldest's name.  
  
"Yes, daddy?"  
  
"If I give you gas money, would you mind picking Liv up from the airport? I can't get a day off to do it myself."  
  
"No problem. And I'll even do it for free. Well, besides the gas money. When and where?"  
  
"She's coming back the day after tomorrow at 3 p.m. Gate 8."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
After Elliot briefed Maureen on things she could and couldn't say about him wanting to ask Olivia to marry him, she was on her way.  
  
"Olivia!" she yelled as she saw Olivia coming out of the doorway.  
  
"Hey Maureen!" Olivia yelled back. When she finally reached where Maureen was standing, she hugged her.  
  
"How was your flight?" Maureen asked.  
  
"I must be pretty boring, or something. Every person I sat next to there and back, fell asleep."  
  
"Oh, stop it. How are the aunts?"  
  
"Fine. Getting old. But, otherwise, fine."  
  
They talked on the way to baggage check, and on the way to the car. Olivia never had a hard time talking to the girls.  
  
"Just a warning, traffic's terrible." Maureen let Olivia know.  
  
"That's alright. I just got back from vacation. I'm in no rush to get home."  
  
"That's good. You hungry?"  
  
"A little bit. Yeah."  
  
"How about we get Kathleen out of school a half-hour early and go eat some lunch." (A/N-IDK what time schools get out in NY, but we  
  
get out @ 1:30 here!)  
  
"That works! But, how do we get her? Don't they have strict rules against that kind of stuff?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah. They say they have strict rules. Don't tell dad, but whenever I feel like having lunch, sometimes I take her out."  
  
"Our little secret." said Olivia.  
  
The girls went to lunch and talked about Olivia's trip. Then Olivia and Elliot's '10 month anniversary' came up.  
  
"Do you guys have anything special planned?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Not as of yet. Why? Is there some kind of surprise in store for me?" Maureen and Kathleen looked at one another, nervous.  
  
"What's the look for?" asked, noticing the expressions on their faces.  
  
"We, uhh...we don't know if, umm," Maureen said, digging herself a grave that was getting deeper with every syllable she uttered.  
  
"No. No surprise." Kathleen said, completly calm.  
  
"Then why did you look at each other that way?" Olivia asked.  
  
"What way?" Kathleen was doing all the talking. Maureen was still speechless.  
  
"You looked like...I don't know...nervous?"  
  
"No we didn't." Kathleen shot back.  
  
"Yes you did!" Olivia and Kathleen were going back and forth.  
  
"How about the Jets? I hear they're gonna have a great season!" Kathleen turned to face Maureen.  
  
"Not fair! You know I know nothing about football!" Olivia said, forgetting the previous argument almost altogether.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You coming over tonight?" Kathleen asked Olivia, as she got out of the car next to her building.  
  
"I think so. Have your dad call me. Bye girls! Thanks for the ride, Maur!" Olivia said, waving.  
  
"No problem! Thanks for lunch!" Maureen replied. She looked at Kathleen. "You think it'll be on their anniversary next week?"  
  
"No. It's too soon." Kathleen said.  
  
"You're right." There was a brief pause. "Let's go home."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
At about 6 that evening, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on in, Liv." said Elliot.  
  
"Hi, El." she said, kissing him. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, babe." Elliot said.  
  
"EWWWWWW!" Maureen and Kathleen were behind the corner watching the scene, and decided to interject before they could no longer watch.  
  
"Haha girls, funny." Elliot said, turning around to face them. "Now, was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Just to say hi to Liv." Kathleen said. "So, uh, hi Liv!"  
  
"Hey Kath." Olivia said, as if she hadn't seen her since she left. "How was dinner the other night?"  
  
"Great! I'll tell you more about it later, me and Maur were just about to go and get some...ice cream."  
  
"We were?" Maureen said, looking at her sister. "We were!" she said, finally catching on.  
  
"Any preferences?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Anything chocolate and from Ben & Jerry's." Olivia said.  
  
As Maureen and Kathleen left the house, the older faced her little sister. "Why are we getting ice cream?"  
  
"Because. They haven't seen one another in a week. And, as disguisting as it may sound, they need 'alone time'. Is it making  
  
sense now?" Kathleen said.  
  
"Yea. It does sound pretty disguisting, though."  
  
Inside, Elliot and Olivia talked.  
  
"So, how are your aunts?" he asked.  
  
"They're okay. I think a whole week was a little too long to actually spend with them. Old people can get kind of boring. No  
  
offense." she joked.  
  
"So what? I'm only about 3 years older than you. Are you implying I'm old?"  
  
"No. Well, if you ask..." Olivia sat on the couch.  
  
"Well, I didn't. You hungry? Want a drink?"  
  
"No, I'm stuffed from lun--" Olivia stopped there. Elliot didn't know about her impromptu lunch date with his daughters.  
  
"Lunch? Where'd you go for lunch?" Elliot said, sitting himself next to her.  
  
"Did I say lunch? I meant brunch. They had one at the hotel." Olivia said. Elliot gave her a look that just exuded 'I don't believe  
  
a word you're saying'. "Okay, you caught me. Maureen, Kathleen, and I went to lunch after she picked me up. But it was our little  
  
secret! Please don't tell them you know!" Thankfully, she left out the part about taking Kathleen out of school.  
  
"So that's why they like you so much, huh? You keep their secrets from me?" Elliot said.  
  
"Hey, there are some things that dads aren't entitled to know." she hesitated to say the next thing. "Right now, I'm the closest they've  
  
got to a mom. So therefore, I'm entitled." She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't take that last part the wrong way.  
  
"Yeah, about that." he said to her.  
  
"About what?" she asked, nervous.  
  
"When was the last time you thought about us?"  
  
"I think about us all the time. Why, Elliot?"  
  
"No reason." he said. There were a few moments of silence. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Yea, I missed you, too." she said. They kissed for a few seconds, then there was a knock and a jangling of keys.  
  
"We're back!" they heard yelled from outside. "Are you decent?"  
  
"Maureen!" they heard Kathleen say to her older sister from the other side of the door. As they walked in, they found the couple just  
  
sitting on the couch.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my daughter." Elliot said. "She doesn't remember that I'm her father, not a college buddy." he said.  
  
"El! It was a joke. Laugh a little." Olivia looked into his eyes. After a few seconds, she broke the contact. "So what'd you guys get?"  
  
she asked, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen, where the girls were.  
  
After ice cream was eaten, Maureen went home, and Kathleen went to bed, Olivia and Elliot sat on the couch watching TV.  
  
"You're quiet tonght." Elliot said to her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Am I? I didn't quite notice." she said, tensing up a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just...what you said before, it's kind of bugging me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well it felt like, I don't know...it seemed completly random. Like something big was going to happen. And then you just dropped it."  
  
"I've just been thinking about us a lot lately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Olivia. We've been together for ten months. You're a part of my family. My daughters love you. And I love you, too."  
  
She was relaxing, but she could feel him starting to tense up.  
  
"Elliot, you're getting anxious."  
  
"I know. I have something to give you." He looked at her, and pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"El...is this..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A cliffy! I know...I know...but just wait unitl the next chapter! It gets better, I promise!  
  
Happy 16th birthday to me and my sister last Wednesday! (the 29th)  
  
Please review! 


	7. What You See Or Hear Is What You Get?

Hi!! We are back with the 7th (and final!!) chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, if I owned the show...I don't know. But I don't own it, and never will. I don't think...:p  
  
Chapter Seven: What You See (Or Hear) Is What You Get?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
When we last left off:  
  
I have something to give you." He looked at her, and pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"El...is this...?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Yea. I wanted to give it to you. I know, it's nothing really big. But, I just want you to know how much you mean to us."  
  
"Nothing big?" Olivia looked at the shiny gold and couldn't believe what she was holding. "You realize this key gives the the  
  
oppourtunity to come and go as I please?"  
  
"Yes. This can give you more of a chance to come over. You know that you never need to be invited, right?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to just show up on family night."  
  
"Liv, you are family. You said it yourself, you're the closest thing my girls have to a mom right now. If they need you, you can be  
  
right there for them. So, are you gonna take it?"  
  
Olivia walked over to her purse, and grabbed her key ring. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, and had no idea why she was  
  
crying. As she put the key Elliot had given her on her key ring, Elliot said something to her. "What?" she asked, not hearing  
  
what he had said.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked her, wary of her response. He didn't want her to have taken the key because she felt bad.  
  
"I don't know. I just never really considered myself part of any family. This means so much to me."  
  
This was the point when Kathleen, who had been awake the whole time and heard everything, was creeping out of her room to get a  
  
better listen.  
  
"It means a lot to us, too." Elliot said. Then, looking at the clock, said "Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"Sure. Let me grab my shoes." and with that, Olivia grabbed her shoes and the two left.  
  
"I have to call Maureen!" Kathleen thought to herself.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Elliot was in the car on his way to work the next day when his phone rang. "Stabler."  
  
"Hi, daddy."  
  
"Hey Maur. What's up?"  
  
"I heard you got engaged last night."  
  
Elliot sat and thought about what his daughter just said, when Maureen inturrupted him.  
  
"Daddy? You did propose last night, didn't you?"  
  
"Please tell me neither you or Kathleen said something to Liv."  
  
"I didn't, I'm not so sure about Kath, though. But, if you guys are engaged, I think Olivia knows."  
  
"That's the thing, Maur, I didn't propose."  
  
"What? Then, what was it that Kath heard?"  
  
"Kath heard me giving Olivia a key to the house."  
  
"Oh. Well, you might want to call her, before she says something she isn't exactly correct about."  
  
"Yea. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"No problem. Talk to you tonight."  
  
"Sure. And by the way, sorry to disappiont."  
  
"It's okay. You'll get around to it, old man." And Maureen hung up.  
  
Elliot pulled into his usual parking space with one thing on his mind: get to Olivia before Kathleen does.  
  
"Hey El." he heard, walking into the precinct.  
  
"Liv. I have something to ask you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you talked to Kathleen today?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh, she said there was something with Connor, and I was wondering if she had said anything to you about him."  
  
Elliot covered his ass nicely. He was always quick.  
  
"Well I'll try to wriggle it out of her, if I talk to her. But right now, we've got perps to bust."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Elliot's phone on his desk rang. He picked. "Stabler."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Hey Kath. Have you talked to Maur yet?"  
  
"Yea, she called me this morning. I'm really sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. I can see where you could have gotten that idea. And I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Hey, I know you're serious about doing it, and I know you're going to, soon. You've got to get back to work, so I'll talk to you  
  
when you get home. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Elliot hung up his phone and looked up to find Olivia looking at him. "Kathleen. She just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Right." Olivia was being sarcastic. "You ready to go home?"  
  
"Always." Elliot got his jacket and as he walked out with Olivia, he whispered into her ear, "Happy Anniversary."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A few months later, everyone was getting ready for this season's Holiday Party. But one person, in particular.  
  
Olivia had taken the day out of work to do some shopping, when Cabot and Munch walked into the precinct.  
  
"Stabler, you wanted to talk to us?" Alex said.  
  
"Yea. You guys on lunch?"  
  
Alex and Munch both gave an affirmative answer, and Elliot then decided it was his turn to take his lunch. So they decided to  
  
go out to a restauant.  
  
After everyone ordered, Munch got down to the point.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"I need your help." Elliot replied.  
  
"With..." Alex seemed lost.  
  
"With proposing to Olivia. I have it all planned, I just need some co-conspirators. And I know you two are behind the whole  
  
mistletoe incident from last year," he started, looking at the two.  
  
"Who, us?" Munch said.  
  
"Right. You in?"  
  
"Of course, buddy." Munch said.  
  
"And Alex?" Elliot asked her.  
  
"Under one condition." she said. "Let me see the ring."  
  
From his pocket, Elliot pulled out a black velvet box and lay it on the table.  
  
"I can't see it through that, Detective." Alex said.  
  
"You can open it." he said to her.  
  
With that, Alex grabbed the box, and inside lay the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. It was a gold band with a pirncess-cut diamond  
  
and two tiny emerald cut diamonds on each side. It was simple, but Elliot couldn't see Liv wearing anything else but it.  
  
"So?" Elliot asked, "You in?"  
  
"You bet." Alex said, and shook Elliot's hand.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was a cold December morning in New York, and Olivia Benson was walking to her car. As she walked to the driver's side door,  
  
she noticed her tire was completly without air. "Shit! I'm going to be so late!" Olivia took her cellphone out of her bag,   
  
and dialed the number of the only person she knew could help her at that moment. "Elliot! Pick up! Please be home!" Olivia  
  
said to herself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, good, you're home. I need you to come get me, please. please, please!" Olivia said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My car got a flat. Probably some neighborhood punks."  
  
"Yea, probably." Elliot said with a smile. "I'll be over in just a sec."  
  
Elliot got to Olivia's building as soon as he could, not wanting her to freeze to death. "Hop in, we're going to be late."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said to him.  
  
"What were you doing going to work so early?" he asked her.  
  
"I wanted to get a head start on paperwork. I guess it's too late for that now." She said.  
  
"Well, you're lucky you live so close to the precinct. I wouldn't have come to get you if you lived far away."  
  
"Elliot Stabler! Shut up! You would too have picked me up!" Olivia said, laughing.  
  
"Only for a price." Elliot looked at her and winked.  
  
"Oh yea? And what would that price be, hmmm?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Oh look! We've arrived at our destination!" Elliot said, changing the subject.  
  
The two walked into the precinct, getting looks from Munch, Fin, and the captain.  
  
"My car got a flat, thank you." Olivia said, answering all their questions.  
  
"Now, everybody!" Cragen said, yelling loudly, so everyone could hear. "I know it's short notice, but this year's Holiday Party  
  
is next Saturday. Please bring food or something." and the captain then divulged detials on where it would be, what time, and  
  
everything else. After he was done, he looked right at Elliot, who gave him a thumbs up.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You ready yet, babe?" Elliot asked, sitting in Olivia's apartment watching TV while she got ready for the precinct's party.  
  
"Not yet." She said from the other room. "You know, I'm really starting to get to like this dress." she said.  
  
"Oh yea? Well, if you didn't like it before, why did you buy it?"  
  
"It was your daughters' idea! They were adament about it, I don't know why. But the dress is growing on me."  
  
Elliot's daughters knew what the plan was for that night, and so did Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Alex. He waited a few more minutes  
  
before asking if she was ready yet.  
  
"Yup. But the question is..." olivia came around the corner so Elliot could see her, "are you?"  
  
Elliott looked up and when he saw Olivia he almost wanted to faint. It was a pale white dress with sheer shoulders that went dwon  
  
to the floor. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"Stabler, I'm feeling a sense of déja vu. (I'm not a French major, or anything, so correct me if I'm wrong!) Wasn't this  
  
somewhat the secenario of last year?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know. My car craps the bed, you have to pick me up, and look! We even match again this year." she said.  
  
"Well, it was intentional this year. The matching, that is."  
  
"Yeah. So, you ready to go?"  
  
"You bet." They left the apartment and climbed into Elliot's car. The ride to the party was almost silent, except for the radio  
  
playing constant Christmas music. Olivia had no idea what she was in for.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Olivia and Elliot walked into the building hand-in-hand, and continued on to get their coats checked. Once that was done, they  
  
entered the room where the party was being held. "Well, at least we can get in without being stopped this year." Olivia commented.  
  
Once they had seen everyone and said hello, they saw Munch and Cabot. They all said hello, and as they talked, moved a few feet.  
  
"Hey, look at that." Munch said, pointing up. All four were now looking upwards at the ceiling, and noticed a plant hanging from it.  
  
"What? This isn't happening!" Olivia looked at Elliot, who just replied with a kiss. Short, but sweet.  
  
"Olivia!" she heard from across the room, a few hours later.  
  
"Captain?" she replied.  
  
"This just got delivered here for you. Go ahead and open it." he said, placing a large box on the table.  
  
"Okay..." Olivia said, looking perplexed. As she tore off the wrapping paper and got the box open, inside she discovered another  
  
box, slightly smaller than the first. As she pulled that one out, she tore off the rest of the paper and opened it. This went on  
  
for about another four boxes, each one getting smaller and smaller. And with each one, Olivia was becoming more and more curious.  
  
Finally, she got down to the second-to-last box. As she opened it, and saw inside the last box, she knew what was going on.  
  
She looked down and saw the tiny velvet box, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. As she opened the last box to take a  
  
look inside, she gasped. She then looked at Elliot, standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling. He walked over to  
  
her.  
  
"Olivia," he started, taking the box from her hands, which were now shaking, "I love you so much. You mean the absolute world to me.  
  
And I've been thinking. About a whole bunch of things. But mainly, I've been thinking about how terrible my life would be without  
  
you in it. We started off as partners, then friends, then, almost one year ago, it became more than that. I think everything happens  
  
for a reason. And Olivia," Elliott wiped the tears from her face, "you're one of my main reasons for living. So, Olivia Benson,"  
  
Elliott got down on his knee, "will you do me the honor and pleasure of being my wife?"  
  
Between sobs, Olivia was finally able to choke out a small, but meek "Yes."  
  
And with that one word, Elliot stood straight up, and put the ring on her finger. Olivia could do nothing but cry and smile.  
  
"I love you too, Elliot." she said, and kissed him.  
  
It wasn't until a few moments later when they each came back down to reality, they realized that everyone they worked with was now  
  
standing around them, clapping.  
  
They looked around, finally spotting Fin, Munch, Alex, and Cragen.  
  
"Congratualtions!" Alex said, hugging the pair.  
  
"Yea, same from me, too." Fin said.  
  
"Elliot, I'm going to congratulate you. But as much as I know you want it, you aren't getting a hug from me." Munch said.  
  
The two only stayed for a little while longer, and then they decided to go back to Elliot's for a celebration with the girls.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Girls! I'm home!" Elliot said, walking in the door. The next thing he knew, his daughters were standing in front of him at complete  
  
attention. Then, from behind him, poked Olivia's head.  
  
"Olivia!" the girls shouted in unison, and practically pushed their father over, running to hug her.  
  
"So, you knew about this all along?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes!" And with that, the girls led their father and his new fiancée to the kitchen, where a cake reading "Congratulations" sat.  
  
"Awww, thanks you guys!" Olivia said.  
  
"So," Maureen said, "tell us all about it."  
  
And as Elliot went into great detail explaining the whole thing, his daughters paid complete attention to him. They spent the  
  
rest of the night talking, and laughing and before they knew, it was approaching 11.  
  
"Come on, Kathleen." Maureen said, leading her upstairs.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Oh, Kath is gonna come stay with me tonight, daddy." Maureen grabbed her keys, kissed Elliot goodnight, said goodbye to Olivia,  
  
and soon after her sister followed suit.  
  
"Look at us. All alone. And a half-eaten cake sitting right in front of us." Elliot said.  
  
"So, what are you suggesting?" Olivia said, looking at him.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Elliot said. Then a few moments of silence.  
  
"So, El, what was that price you were talking about the other day?" she asked him, grabbing his tie, and leading him up the stairs.  
  
"You sure about this, Liv?" he asked.  
  
She simply replied with a nod of her head and her 'word of the night.' "Yes."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
SO??????? What do you think!?!? I think it's cute!!  
  
I try to updat ever week, but the eighth (and final) chapter still isnt written yet. It might be a while...sorry kids!  
  
Manda*Christine -- Surprised? Wasn't what you thought...was it?  
  
To all those who let me know what time school got out in NY...Thanks! LoL  
  
McCoy -- Thanks for the B-Day wish! I'll be contacting you via e-mail as soon as I get my last chap written and posted! LoL 


	8. Weddings, Adoptions, and a Happy Ending

Here we go guys...Chapter 8! The very last in my first L&O: SVU fanfic!  
  
Please review! I hope you liked it!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
It was now June, and things were heating up, wedding wise. The date had been set: August 10. They were getting married outside,  
  
in the more 'country' side of New York state. Munch and Alex were Best Man and Maid of Honor, due to their valiant efforts in  
  
putting the pair together. Fin and Cragen were groomsmen, while Maureen and Kathleen were bridesmaids.  
  
The whole list of invited totaled about 100 people. They wanted it small. There was going to be a reception afterwards at a  
  
nearby hall. Everything was planned, down to the very last detail. Except for the dress.  
  
And now, onto our final chapter...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Liv!" Elliot said, hoping to get her awake. "Come on, babe. We're going to be late for work!"  
  
"Okay," he heard coming from underneath the sheets, "you get in the shower, and I'll be awake by the time you get out." Olivia  
  
was not a morning person.  
  
"I swear to God, Liv. If you make me late...!" Elliot said, grabbing his things and getting ready for his shower.  
  
"Yup, okay. Just get in the shower." she said. As she heard the door to the bathroom shut, she sat up in her bed. She couldn't  
  
believe it would only be a few more months until she became Mrs. Elliot Stabler. She looked at her left hand, and still, she  
  
could not believe it was happening to her. The last thing she had to do was to find the perfect dress.  
  
That was it. Then it was over. Until the wedding day, of course. But she figured she would go this weekend with the Stabler  
  
girls and take a look-see at what was out there. She was deep into the thought of what her dress would look like when the bathroom  
  
door opened up again.  
  
"Done already?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Now go. I don't want to be late. Cragen would bite our heads off."  
  
Olivia got dressed and the two headed out in the same car, not thinking of the suspicions they would arouse.  
  
"Car troubles again, Liv?" Olivia and Elliot heard from behind them.  
  
"Yup." She said, and winked at Fin as she walked right by him.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Fin turned to his partner. "Whatever it is that brought her here is a Godsend."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Munch asked.  
  
"Have you seen Elliot this happy in the years we've known him?"  
  
"You're right. Now let's get to work."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
That Saturday, the girls had plans to go look for Olivia's dress. They had been looking for weeks and still could not find the dress  
  
Olivia was looking for. They had tried a few on, and they liked them, but nothing that was spectacular. Olivia picked the girls up  
  
at about 1, and they were on their way.  
  
"Where are we going?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Actually, I heard about a little boutique that we haven't visited yet. It's a ways away, so if guys need to catch up on your sleep,  
  
feel free." Olivia said.  
  
"Well, finals ARE next week." Kathleen said.  
  
After an hour and a half ride, the girls finally arrived. As they walked in, they noticed the whole place was draped in floor-length  
  
white curtains, the walls were an odd shade of white, and the hardwood flooring was spotless.  
  
"Well. Let's get started." Maureen said.  
  
Olivia searched the first rack she saw, and found so many dresses. She tried on a fitted strapless dress, but found it to be not in  
  
her style. She then tried another three dresses on, none to her satisfaction. Looking at the final rack before they left, she was  
  
instantly attracted to a dress.  
  
As she walked out of the dressing room, Maureen and Kathleen stood, aghast.  
  
The dress was a pure white, off-the-shoulder classic. The top of the dress was an ornately embroidered almost-corset, and the bottom  
  
was a ballgown bottom, made out of toil and billowed to the floor. On the toil, if you looked very closely, there was a small amount  
  
of embroidered crystals that shone brightly when they caught the light.  
  
Maureen was the first to say something. "Oh...my..."  
  
"God." Kathleen finished for her.  
  
"Does it really look that good?" Olivia asked, turning to face the mirror. As she saw her reflection, she froze. She didn't want to  
  
turn into one of those bawling babies, but she knew beforehand that she'd have some kind of special feeling when she found it. And the  
  
feeling was hitting her at that very moment.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Daddy, we're home!" Kathleen called as they entered the house.  
  
"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Fine." said Olivia.  
  
"Is that it? Just 'fine'?'" Elliot replied with.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you exactly. But I found my dress." she smiled, not only on her face, but you could hear it in her voice too.  
  
"Wonderful. Now what's the plan for tonight?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Dad. Grandma and Grandpa are coming down to visit. They called yesterday. Remember?" Maureen said.  
  
"Oh, right. Why don't you to go upstairs, do some studying and get ready until they get here. It shouldn't be too long now."  
  
With that, the girls disappeared upstairs to await their granparent's arrival.  
  
"You don't seem all that nervous." Olivia said.  
  
"Why? What reason do I have to be...oh...you haven't..." Elliot said.  
  
"Well, once. But it was only for a few minutes, and we weren't dating. Do they know...?"  
  
"Of course they know. They're my parents. They just don't know it's you. They don't really remember meeting you."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I should go home and get ready. I'll be back in a little while." Olivia kissed him and went on her way  
  
to prepare herself for meeting her future in-laws. By the time she got back to the Stabler's, his parents were already there.  
  
"Liv, these are my parents." Elliot said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." Olivia extended her hand.  
  
"Please. Call us mom and dad."  
  
Elliott gave Olivia a knowing look. "Is it alright if she calls you Robert and Eleanor?" he said. (A/N, I have no clue as to   
  
what the names of Elliot's parents are.)  
  
"Sure, if you'd like." Eleanor said.  
  
After dinner was done, Olivia took Kathleen to pick up Connor. Elliot was in the living room talking to his parents.  
  
"She's a very nice girl." Eleanor said.  
  
"Pretty, too." said her more silent counterpart. "But she seems to have a problem with calling us mom and dad."  
  
"Yeah. Well, she hasn't exactly had it made." Elliot said.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Eleanor.  
  
"Well, Olivia is an only child, and was raised by a single mother, who died a few years back." he said.  
  
"Well, what about her father?" Robert asked.  
  
"That's what makes calling someone 'dad' so wierd to her. Her mother never knew who Olivia's dad was." Elliot's parents   
  
looked puzzled, so he explained. "Her mother was raped." he admitted. "But don't say anything around the girls. I don't  
  
know if they know."  
  
At that very moment, Olivia came walking in with Connor and Kathleen in tow.  
  
"Hey! We're back!" Kathleen looked at the adults in the room. "What're all the pouty faces for?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. We were just on our way out." After Eleanor and Robert said goodnight to everyone, Elliot asked Olivia to walk  
  
them to their car, because he had one thing or another to do.  
  
"You know Olivia," started Eleanor, "Elliot is very lucky to have someone like you in his life. His eyes just light up when you  
  
walk into the room. He really loves you."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I love him very much as well."  
  
"Good." Eleanor said. As her husband climbed into the car, she stood outside it, still talking with Olivia. "Olivia."  
  
"Eleanor?"  
  
"I just want to let you know that no matter what happened in your past, or happens in your future, Elliot will always be there  
  
for you. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"I know. Now, you'd better get going before Robert drives off without you!"  
  
They said their goodbyes, and the elder Stablers were on their way home. Olivia walked into the house and started grabbing her  
  
things to head home.  
  
"You leaving already?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I wanted to talk with you and your sister. Is she still with COnnor?"  
  
"I think she could spare a moment. I'll go get her." And as soon as she had left, she came back. "Now, what's up?"  
  
"Let's sit outside. I want to talk to you guys." They walked outside and sat on the steps outside the house. "I know this is  
  
kind of a wierd time to tell you something like this, but I just wanted you guys to know before I married your father."  
  
"What? You're not pregnant, are you?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"No. It's something a little more serious. You guys have never met my parents, right? Well, there's a reason for that. When  
  
my mother was in college, she was raped. They never found the man who raped her, but there was just one little problem. She was  
  
pregnant with his child. And that child is me. So I just want you guys to know that. And to tell you to be careful." Olivia's  
  
admission was followed be a silence. Then it was broken.  
  
"Hey babe." it was Connor. "You comin' back some time soon?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right there." she said, turning to Olivia. "Liv, just because you don't have a mom and dad doesn't mean you don't  
  
have a family. We're your family. And we always will be." And on that note, Kathleen hugged Olivia and went back inside, while  
  
Maureen sat outside with Olivia a little while longer.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Finally, it was the big day. After months and months of planning and preparation, it was all going to go down.  
  
"Hey Liv." Kathleen said, waking up at around 10 and walking into Olivia's kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kath. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I guess. I bet you didn't."  
  
"Actually, I did. All I had to do was keep singing 'Get Me To the Church On Time' to myself all night, and I was out like a light."  
  
"Funny. So what time do we get started?"  
  
"Well, we have all appointments at the salon in an hour, so why don't you wake your sister up and we can start getting ready."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Olivia noticed she was very calm. It was her wedding day, after all. She should be freaking out about one thing or another.  
  
The next thing she knew, her phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Liv."  
  
"What are you doing calling me? Elliot, seriously."  
  
"I just wanted to hear your voice before I saw you. That's all. See you in a few." And with that, Elliot hung up.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Girls," Olivia said, on their way to meet Alex, "You wouldn't happen to know where your dad is taking me, do you?"  
  
"What? Us know where you're going on your super-secret honeymoon? Are you crazy?" Maureen said.  
  
"I know, stupid question. There's the salon. Let's go." And all the girls hopped out of the car.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Stabler residence...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Knock knock." Fin, Cragen, and Munch were all standing outside Elliot's front door, waiting to get inside.  
  
"Hey guys. You're just in time. Liv brought her stuff over last night to be all moved in. I figured since we have a few hours  
  
to spare, we can get started."  
  
"Oh man, I forgot to turn my stove off!" Munch said as he started walking down the hall.  
  
"John, you know what a stove is?" Cragen said to Munch's back.  
  
"Haha Cap'n. I'm coming. You guys could sure use a real man to help move these boxes, I'm sure."  
  
"Whatever, Munch. Just get your skinny ass in here."  
  
The men spent the morning unpacking some things, and talking about the day ahead of them.  
  
"You know, Stabler, you seem surprisingly calm." Cragen commented.  
  
"I know. It's wierd. With Kathy, it was so...soon. I was so young. Kathy was really wierd about the whole no seeing the bride  
  
before the church deal. I already talked to Olivia today."  
  
"You what?" Fin whipped his head around to look at Elliot.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"He what?" Alex looked at Olivia with a shocked expression.  
  
"Yeah. He called me." Olivia smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling? He could have jinxed you! This is not amusing!" At this point, Olivia had stopped listening.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"She didn't care, Fin. I could tell."  
  
"And how is that? You know women. They get all in a tizzy about nothing, but this, El, this is big."  
  
"Well, I hardly think that it's anything to call off a whole wedding about!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"I know, Liv. But it's a tradition!"  
  
"Well, tradition is overrated. Are the girls done yet?"  
  
"Yeah, we're done Liv." said Maureen. "Now, let's go get you all dressed and what not!" And they all went back to Olivia's  
  
apartment to get ready.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
As Elliot stood at the make-shift altar, he didn't feel the sense of nervousness that he felt when he stood waiting for Kathy and   
  
himself to get married. It was almost like a calm.  
  
Once the limo pulled up, Elliot snapped out of his dreamland and didn't look for Olivia, but looked at his two daughters  
  
first. The moment he saw them, his smile brightened a few thousand watts. He was so happy that they were so happy for him.  
  
The girls joined him at the altar, and Maureen gave her dad a knowing nod.  
  
It was almost like time had stopped for him when he saw Olivia's foot, knowing that she was making her way to be his wife.  
  
Once she was in his full sight, he smilied widely.  
  
Olivia could not believe that this was the moment she'd been waiting, not a few months, but her whole life for. As she walked down the white  
  
'aisle'and saw everyone on their places, she almost cried. But she was Olivia Benson. She doesn't cry. But she almost did.  
  
It was a short ceremony, about 45 minutes. They exchanged their vows, rings, and said their "I do's." After that, they ran back down the  
  
aisle and into the limo, to soon be joined by their wedding party.  
  
At the reception, Munch stood to make his 'Best Man' toast.  
  
"Olivia, Elliot. You guys are my friends. And I like to see my friends happy. And you are two very happy people. When Olivia first came  
  
to the One-Six, I didn't think she would change the precinct's atmosphere. Since you showed up, were all friends. We never could have  
  
imagined being friends." He went on for a little while more, but right before he stopped, he added in, "by the way. Remember the  
  
Christmas Party? The first one? Ever find out what happened to your car?" He winked at her and sat down.  
  
Then it was time for Elliot and Olivia to dance. Their first dance as a married couple. They danced to "Baby, I'm Amazed" by Paul McCartney.  
  
The next song was "At Last" by Etta James, and John had asked Alex for a dance.  
  
"Look at them," Olivia commented. "Wouldn't they make such a cute couple?" she said, winking at her new husband.  
  
Later that night, when it was almost time for the newlyweds to depart and there were but a few close friends and family left, Elliot  
  
decided to tell everyone where he and Olivia would be going on their honeymoon. He called everyone's attention.  
  
"I want to tell you all where my wife and I will be spending the next week. Olivia has always expressed an interest, to me, that  
  
she wants to go to Bermuda. Well, I am taking her on a one-week cruise there on our honeymoon." Elliot said, looking at Olivia.  
  
"El! Thank you so much!" she said, getting up to give him a kiss.  
  
"Anything for you, baby." he whispered in her ear.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Just before it was finally time for the newlyweds to depart, Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand.  
  
"Yes?" she asked him.  
  
"I've been thinking about something, Liv."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"And I've talked to the kids about it, too."  
  
"El, come on. Spit it out already."  
  
"We want you to adopt them. You don't have to. But just think about it."  
  
"Elliot. How can you ask me something like that?"  
  
Elliot's baby blues made their way to look at the ground.  
  
"And then, to boot, you expect that I may say no? Of course I will." Olivia looked at Elliot and then she looked to her  
  
new children who were entertaining the few guests left.  
  
"And now," started the DJ, "it is about time for the new Mr. and Mrs. Stabler to depart."  
  
The couple said their goodbyes, waiting to tell the children Olivia's decision until they returned.  
  
As they got into the limo, they realized it was actually Sunday. This meant they didn't have much time to get to the port they  
  
would be leaving from after they packed. They headed home before the children got there, packed a few little things, since Elliot  
  
had packed for them both already. Then, they changed into somthing a little more comfortable and headed for the port they would  
  
be leaving from and spending their first of many days and nights as Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
That's it, kids. After somewhere in the vicinity of six months of writing this damn thing, I finally finished! That is, of course,  
  
if you don't want an epilogue. That might take a little while to write, but if I get enough reviews in the positive, it might  
  
just happen.  
  
McCoyMunchkin -- still got that plot bunny? Or did I take too long? LoL E-Mail me, plz! 


	9. Epilogue

Okay, the long-awaited epilogue! And I fixed some stuff...thanks for the heads-up...It's been so  
  
long since I wrote a new part, I forgot it was AU and the twins weren't in it! *Slaps head* DUH!  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter 1's got it!  
  
-------------------  
  
After the wedding, Elliot and Olivia went an their honeymoon. They returned to a huge feast thrown  
  
by Elliot's children.  
  
It took a little while, but Elliot and Olivia finally got the adoption papers through, and Kathleen  
  
finally, and legally, became Olivia's children.  
  
Somehow, IAB never found out that Elliot and Olivia got married. In the office, Olivia was still  
  
Benson. After two more years of being partners, the couple decided to start their own biological  
  
family.  
  
About another year later, Olivia gave birth to their son, Brian Elliot. After a 6-month long maternity  
  
leave, Olivia decided it was time for something new. She transferred out of SVU and into Major Case,  
  
where she joined Dets. Alex Eames and Robert Goren. In just another few short years, she moved up the  
  
ranks at MCS, and became a Captain.  
  
Elliot spent the rest of his days on the force at SVU. He, too, moved up the ranks quickly and also  
  
became a Captain after Don retired.  
  
One day, not too long after their wedding, Olivia was looking through some of the albums with her daughters.  
  
"Look," said Kathleen, "there's John and Alex when they were dancing together."  
  
"Hey, you're right." said Olivia. "Hey, girls, feel like playing a little game of matchmaker?"  
  
Olivia said, raising an eyebrow to each girl.  
  
"I'm game if you are, Kath." said Maureen.  
  
"Let's do it!" Kathleen replied.  
  
-------------------  
  
DUN DUN DUN! I know, it's been a while. But I've had some stuff going on (knee surgery..ewww).  
  
Stay tuned, cuz someday, I'm gonna come out with a sequel!! Keep your fingers crossed!  
  
Oh, and review! 


End file.
